


Metoda małych kroczków

by Kruk_w_Cukrze



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Blow Jobs, F/M, First Time, Gay Bar, Gay Panic, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Insecurity, M/M, Sexual Frustration, Smut
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 06:38:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5617150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kruk_w_Cukrze/pseuds/Kruk_w_Cukrze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tym, co jednak cieszyło go chyba najbardziej, była obojętność basisty, który najwyraźniej go nie rozpoznawał. Regulus nie mógł się powstrzymać przed notorycznym zerkaniem w jego kierunku podczas próby, ale albinos wydawał się nie zauważać jego obecności. Był dość obojętny w stosunku do niego. Chłopak już się martwił, że wystarczy jeden wyskok, żeby zrujnować całą jego wieloletnią mistyfikację.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Metoda małych kroczków

**Author's Note:**

> Miniaturka świąteczna opisująca związek Regulusa Blacka i oryginalną postać wymyśloną przeze mnie, występującą w moim głównym opowiadaniu: Wbrew Grawitacji.  
> Całość dostępna jest na: http://wbrew-grawitacji-po-godzinach.blogspot.com

Lato w tym roku było upalne od pierwszych tygodni czerwca. Temperatura zdawała się rosnąć z każdym dniem i w sierpniu wszyscy – nawet ci ciepłolubni – mieli dosyć. Na skrzyżowaniu Pokątnej z Ministerską samochody stające na światłach wyrobiły już w asfalcie głębokie dziury.

Wycierając pot spod noska okularów, wysoki chłopak przeskoczył owe koleiny. Przymknął szare oczy i odchylił głowę w tył, pozwalając przez chwilę słońcu prażyć go prosto w twarz. Jego ciało było ładnie opalone, a pot płynący strużkami po skroni i szyi wsiąkał w luźną, czarną koszulkę. Wsunął dłoń w swoje pokręcone, czarne włosy i rozczochrał się, odlepiając wilgotne kosmyki od swojego skalpu z westchnieniem. Przejechał ręką po wygolonym tyle i złapał się za kark. Dopiero parę tygodni temu wpadł na pomysł poddania się modzie na undercut i teraz bardzo sobie za to dziękował.

Chłopak przez chwilę wpatrywał się w tabliczkę z napisem: „Studio Hogwart”, umieszczoną na drzwiach wejściowych. W końcu westchnął, trąc palcami tunel w prawym uchu, i popchnął drzwi. Od razu owionął go chłód z klimatyzacji i chłopak zadrżał. Wsunął się do środka, zamykając za sobą drzwi, i znalazł się w niedużej recepcji.

W pomieszczeniu była krótka lada, za którą siedziała młoda dziewczyna w wielkich okularach. Miała słuchawki na uszach i pochylała się nad monitorem laptopa. Jej policzki były lekko zaczerwienione i zdawać by się mogło, że nie widzi świata poza ekranem. Nie zauważyła więc Regulusa, który nieśmiało podszedł do lady. Dopiero gdy chrząknął znacząco, z rozmachem zamknęła laptopa i uniosła wzrok, przerażona. Brunet uśmiechnął się lekko, widząc jak szarpie się z kablem od słuchawek.

– T-tak? – spytała, a jej zażenowanie powoli zaczęło się pogłębiać, bo zdała sobie sprawę, jak przystojny jest chłopak, który przed nią stoi, i jak drapieżnie wyglądają na nim tatuaże, którymi pokryta były jego szyja, klatka piersiowa, obnażona przez głęboki dekolt koszulki i ramiona. Kolczyk obejmujący dolną wargę mężczyzny na samym środku sprawił, że zacisnęła kolana pod biurkiem. Na dodatek zawsze miała słabość do chłopców w okularach.

– Przyszedłem do Syriusza Blacka z _Huncwotów_ – odpowiedział, mierząc dziewczynę zaciekawionym wzrokiem. Chwilę tkwiła w bezruchu, nie mogąc się skupić, ale w końcu zerknęła na grafik, poprawiając okulary.

– Pana godność?

– Regulus Black.

– Proszę wjechać windą na drugie piętro. Pokój dziewięć. – Recepcjonistka przekazała chłopakowi identyfikator i wskazała dłonią windy. – Dziewięć i trzy czwarte tak właściwie – dodała po namyśle. – Odkąd go wynajmują, doczepili do niego kartkę.

Regulus przewrócił oczami, bo miał przeczucie, że to kolejny z zupełnie niezabawnych żartów jego brata. Przechodząc przez otwarte drzwi, obejrzał się jeszcze na recepcjonistkę, przyglądającej się mu dość dyskretnie, musiał przyznać. Wcisnął guzik drugiego piętra i otarł kark z potu, wsuwając następnie dłonie w kieszenie.

Po wąskim korytarzu niósł się stłumiony huk dochodzący zza drzwi. Chłopak rozejrzał się zaciekawiony, ale w końcu skierował się w prawą stronę, szukając pokoju dziewięć i trzy czwarte. Rzeczywiście do jednej z tabliczek przyczepiona była inna, plastikowa, pomalowana złotą farbą, która kruszyła się z jednego boku. Regulus westchnął i uniósł dłoń, by zapukać, jednak wstrzymał się, słysząc głośną muzykę. Chwilę zwlekał, a gdy zebrał się w sobie, nagle walenie ustało. Wykorzystał tę szansę i uderzył parę razy w drzwi kłykciami. Z pomieszczenia doszły go stłumione głosy i śmiech. Nagle drzwi się otworzyły.

Stanął w nich chłopak, którego nawet brunet, mimo swojego imponującego wzrostu, nazwałby wysokim. Miał mleczną cerę, delikatną posturę i rysy twarzy. Jego oczy były niespotykanego, prawie cytrynowego koloru, a włosy białe jak śnieg i związane wysoko w niechlujnego koczka. Wzrok Regulusa leniwie zsunął się na fioletowy t-shirt chłopaka z napisem: _Jeśli masz zamiar go uderzyć, uderz mocno_.

Nagle jego serce zacisnęło się w przerażeniu i nakazało mu znowu przyjrzeć się gładkiej, białej twarzy. Szare oczy otworzyły się szerzej, wpatrując w przekłuty język albinosa, którym oblizał wygięte w uśmiechu usta. Znienacka Regulusowi przed oczami ukazało się wspomnienie sprzed paru nocy.

Pierwszego wieczora po tym, jak przyjechał do rodzinnego miasta z dyplomem z uczelni i tytułem naukowym, poczuł się wreszcie wolny i odważny. Odważny jak nigdy wcześniej.

Swoją orientację, która z latami coraz częściej skłaniała go w stronę innych mężczyzn, ukrywał, od kiedy w szkole średniej zaczął miewać pierwsze myśli o mięsistych łydkach kolegów z klubu siatkarskiego. Będąc znowu w mieście, poczuł jednak, że cały strach nagle zniknął, popychając go do podejmowania nierozsądnych decyzji. Tak właśnie się stało, kiedy postanowił już pierwszego wieczora, zupełnie pijany, iść do klubu dla gejów, o którym wiele słyszał jeszcze przed studiami.

Był bardziej nieśmiały, niż przypuszczał, ale wszystko zmieniło się, kiedy na parkiecie dołączył do niego chłopak, którego skóra mieniła się w kolorowych światłach. Miał na twarzy odciśniętą czarną dłoń i uśmiechał się zadziornie, chwilę później szepcząc mu do ucha naprawdę miłe rzeczy. Regulus nie do końca pamiętał, jak wylądowali w tylnej części klubu, która bardziej przypominała burdel niż sekcję wypoczynkową z kanapami, ale dokładnie pamiętał żółte oczy, które błyskały na niego spod białej grzywki, kiedy nieznajomy obciągał mu przy ścianie.

Black nie mógł się poruszyć. Jego członki stały się ociężałe, a przed oczami rzeczywisty obraz mieszał się z tym z wspomnień. Albinos uniósł brwi, przechylając głowę. Obaj milczeli do momentu, w którym zza pleców białowłosego wychynął Syriusz.

– Regi, jesteś! Trochę wcześnie – ucieszył się, zerkając na zegarek. Chwilę później przylgnął do ciała brata, zamykając go w czułym uścisku. Wciągnął go do pomieszczenia, mijając wysokiego albinosa. – Słuchajcie wszyscy, to mój mały braciszek, Regulus.

Stojąca w centrum pomieszczenia dziewczyna, którą wszyscy zwykle nazywali rudą, przytłoczeni ilością wściekle ognistych loków na jej głowie, odjęła plastikowy kubeczek z wodą od ust i uśmiechnęła się pod nosem.

– Wygląda jak grzeczniejsza wersja ciebie, Syriusz – zaśmiała się, mrużąc oczy.

Miała sporo racji, bo bracia byli bardzo do siebie podobni, obaj wytatuowani, z identycznie stalowym spojrzeniem, długimi rzęsami i czarnymi jak smoła, kręconymi włosami. Tego dnia mieli na sobie nawet podkoszulki z tej samej kolekcji. Ale twarz Regulusa była na pewno bardziej chłopięca, gładsza i delikatniejsza, podczas gdy szeroką szczękę Syriusza pokrywał kilkudniowy zarost. Być może to miała na myśli dziewczyna.

– Jestem Lily. To przez mojego chłopaka, który złamał sobie obie nogi, skacząc w tłum na ostatnim koncercie, masz okazję zabłysnąć na scenie. – Postąpiła parę kroków w kierunku nowoprzybyłego i wyciągnęła dłoń, którą on uścisnął.

– Słyszałem, jak śpiewasz – przyznał z nieśmiałym uśmiechem Regulus.

Mimo że dziewczyna była malutka, a wręcz miniaturowa, miała zadziwiająco dużo pary w rączce. Na pierwszy rzut oka jej dziecinny głos doskonale pasował do krągłych, piegowatych buzi i noska jak ziemniaczka, ale zaraz obserwator zostawał zbombardowany ciemnym makijażem, którego czerń idealnie wyciągała świeżą zieleń spojrzenia wokalistki. Regulusowi najbardziej chyba podobały się septum i poroże oplecione liliami, wytatuowane wzdłuż obojczyka rudej. Lily zadbała też o idealną prezentację, bo miała na sobie tylko podarte rajstopy i szarą koszulkę z prostym nadrukiem, która przez swój ogromny rozmiar odsłaniała jej czarny stanik, ale nie zasłaniała całych ud.

– I co myślisz? – spytała, przygryzając wargę.

– Że chciałbym zobaczyć cię w akcji? – Regulus uniósł brwi i uśmiechnął się lekko. Dziewczyna zaśmiała się i szturchnęła go w ramię.

– Już go lubię. To Peter… – Wskazała dłonią blondyna przeciętnego wzrostu z nieco przydługą grzywką. Chłopak miał na sobie koszulkę AC/DC i flanelową koszulę z podwiniętymi rękawami. W jego dolnej wardze, z dwóch stron tkwiły kolczyki, a jego blado niebieskie oczy świeciły sympatycznie, kiedy mrużył je, uśmiechając się. – … a to William.

Regulus krótko tylko zerknął w stronę albinosa, stojącego wciąż przy zamkniętych już drzwiach, ale natychmiast skupił się na ściskaniu dłoni Petera.

– Czyli to ten twój braciszek – odezwał się nagle William. Uśmiechnął się i splótł ramiona na klatce piersiowej. Ciemnowłosy spiął się cały, mimo że usilnie starał się oddychać normalnie. – No, dobra, młody, pokaż co umiesz.

– Daj spokój, dupku. – Syriusz pokręcił głową.

– Dlaczego nie? Znasz jakieś nasze kawałki? – Lily znowu szturchnęła chłopaka i, łapiąc jego ramię, zaciągnęła go pod ścianę, gdzie odstawiona została gitara elektryczna kontuzjowanego członka zespołu.

– Trochę – odpowiedział niepewnie.

– Nie szkodzi. Zagraj cokolwiek.

Regulusowi włoski na karku stanęły dęba, bo głos albinosa dobiegł niebezpiecznie blisko zza jego pleców. Po namyśle chłopak pochylił się, chwytając gitarę, i przerzucił sobie jej pasek przez szyję. Odwrócił się, zerkając krótko na wpatrzone w niego ciekawsko żółte oczy, po czym przesunął palcami po gitarze. Dostroił ją i, wstrzymując oddech, zaczął grać pierwsze, co przyszło mu do głowy. Usłyszał prychnięcie z cienkich ust Williama, ale nie zraził się, wciąż wpatrując się w struny.

– Co myślicie? – spytał po chwili Syriusz.

– Wygląda na to, że umie grać na gitarze, to już coś. – Lily zachichotała i przechyliła głowę. – Ale będziesz musiał nauczyć się naszych piosenek. James przygotował ci chwyty.

Dziewczyna przekicała cały pokój i zaczęła grzebać w swojej torbie. Żaden z chłopaków, prócz Regulusa, nie odwrócił wzroku, korzystając z niezbyt imponującej długości koszulki rudej. Po chwili wręczyła mu parę niechlujnie zapisanych kartek.

– Jasne. Dzięki. – Skinął głową.

– Zostaniesz na reszcie próby? – spytał Peter, uśmiechając się miło. Młodszy z braci skinął głową.

– Liczyłem, że mi pozwolicie.

– Pewnie, siadaj, jeśli chcesz. – Lily wskazała na bardzo obskurną kanapę, ale chłopak machnął na to dłonią.

– Popróbuję z wami pobrzdąkać. Przesłuchiwałem wasze albumy.

 

* * *

Regulus wszedł do łazienki i zajął jedną z kabin. Po wspólnej próbie był całkiem podekscytowany myślą o graniu w Huncwotach. Największe wrażenie zrobiła na nim Lily, ale to nie było nic nowego. Podejrzewał, że dziewczyna szybko zjednuje sobie ludzi. Zespół istniał od trzech lat, ale zaistniał głównie dzięki występowi na jednym z festiwali. Nastolatki oszalały na punkcie ciężkich melodii zmieszanych z rozpaczliwym wyciem Lily, która swoją niedużą posturę nadrabiała charyzmą. Jeszcze rok temu nikt o nich nie słyszał, tego lata byli na ustach każdego zbuntowanego dzieciaka, który dumnie mówił, że słucha post-metalu, nienawidzi konsumpcjonizmu i jest emocjonalny jak cholera.

Nagle ktoś wszedł do łazienki i zajął kabinę obok Regulusa. Chłopak ocknął się z zamyślenia, zapiął spodnie i podszedł do umywalek. Umył ręce i spryskał chłodnym strumieniem twarz. Przejechał dłonią po swoim karku i przez chwilę wpatrywał się w swoje odbicie.

Tym, co jednak cieszyło go chyba najbardziej, była obojętność basisty, który najwyraźniej go nie rozpoznawał. Regulus nie mógł się powstrzymać przed notorycznym zerkaniem w jego kierunku podczas próby, ale albinos wydawał się nie zauważać jego obecności. Był dość obojętny w stosunku do niego. Chłopak już się martwił, że wystarczy jeden wyskok, żeby zrujnować całą jego wieloletnią mistyfikację.

Nie był jeszcze gotowy na przyznanie przed znajomymi, że jest gejem. Powiedział o tym tylko koleżance z kierunku, na dodatek dopiero niedawno. Przez całą szkołę średnią, a później wyższą stopniowo oswajał się ze swoją orientacją, przechodząc przez wszystkie stadia: zaprzeczenie, gniew, negocjacje z samym sobą, depresję i w końcu akceptację. Z perspektywy czasu bardzo żałował, że nikomu się nie przyznał. Przypuszczał, że to pomogłoby mu przezwyciężyć strach.

– Dobrze ci dziś poszło.

Nagle z kabiny wyszedł William, uśmiechając się lekko. Stanął tuż obok, tak blisko, że ich łokcie się niemal stykały, i zaczął myć ręce. Regulus cały się spiął, przyciskając ramiona do swoich boków. Powoli wypuścił powietrze z płuc i postarał się uspokoić.

– Dzięki. Głupio mi było, że przyjechałem nieprzygotowany. – Black włożył okulary na nos i złapał się za kark z lekkim uśmiechem.

– Nie wiedziałem, że brat Syriusza jest taki apetyczny.

Regulus wstrzymał oddech, wpatrując się w odbicie albinosa. Ten nie uniósł nawet oczu. Zakręcił kran, strząsając niespiesznymi ruchami wodę z dłoni.

– Myślałeś, że cię nie zapamiętałem? – spytał, wreszcie zerkając na ciemnowłosego. W kąciku jego ust widać było rozbawienie. – Zwiałeś, jak tylko spuściłem cię z oka.

Regulus odwrócił się, zasłaniając dłonią połowę swojej twarzy, bo zobaczył w lustrze, jak poczerwieniała. Nie wiedział, co ma zrobić, bo po wypowiedzeniu tych zdań basista zamilknął. Brunet zacisnął pięści i wykonał obrót, by znowu stać przodem do białowłosego.

– Nie mów nikomu – poprosił, mierząc wzrokiem żółte oczy z obawą i zażenowaniem.

– Czyli Syriusz nie wie, że jego mały braciszek lubi kutasy? – William wydawał się zaintrygowany, ale przede wszystkim zadowolony. Odgarnął grzywkę z oczu i zmrużył je z uciechą. – Ciekawe.

– Przecież nie możesz być aż takim dupkiem. – Regulus zatrząsł się ze złości. Albinos machnął na to ręką.

– Za kogo mnie masz? Czarny charakter w gejowskiej bajce Disney'a? – Przewrócił oczami.

– Nie, nie wiem, nie znam cię. Byłem wtedy pijany, dobra? Nie jestem ciągle pewny… Słuchaj, po prostu mu nie mów. – Gitarzysta potrząsnął głową, starając się odegnać od siebie rosnące zażenowanie. W końcu jednak, nie czekając na odpowiedź Williama, przeszedł obok, kierując się w stronę drzwi.

– Gdybym wiedział, że jesteś prawiczkiem, czulej bym się tobą zajął – wypalił nagle albinos. Regulus zatrzymał się w progu.

– Ja wcale nie…

– Gumowe pytągi się nie liczą, młody.

Black czym prędzej popchnął drzwi i wyszedł. Nie chciał się przekonać czy jego twarz może przybrać jeszcze bardziej karmazynowy kolor.

 

* * *

Nie mógł patrzeć na basistę. Po prostu nie mógł. William już od kolejnego dnia zaczął przyglądać się mu z zadziornym uśmieszkiem. Co prawda robił to bardzo dyskretnie, ale z jakiegoś powodu to, że basista zgodził się dochować sekretu, wcale nie poprawiło Regulusowi humoru. Coś w obecności drugiego chłopaka bardzo go niepokoiło, więc zawsze pilnował, by nie zostać z nim sam na sam.

Co do prób, szły coraz lepiej i właściwie już po trzech tygodniach Lily podeszła do niego, kiedy wychodził ze studia. Znienacka wzięła go pod ramię i uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

– Gotowy na test w terenie, junior? – spytała. Chłopak milczał, póki nie doznał objawienia.

– Występ? Mówisz serio? – Uniósł brwi, mrugając powiekami.

– Jasne, jesteś gotowy. A nasz menadżer odchodzi od zmysłów, mówiąc, że jeśli zaraz się gdzieś nie pojawimy, to nastolatki znajdą sobie inną sensację.

– Ach, ta dzisiejsza młodzież, tak łatwo ją kupić.

– Dlatego kupimy ją nowym, seksownym członkiem zespołu. – Dziewczyna uszczypnęła Regulusa w bok. Brunet podskoczył, odtrącając jej dłoń.

– Przestań.

– Mówię serio, jesteś taki śliczniutki. – Lily złapała policzek chłopaka i ścisnęła go mocno.

– A ty przypadkiem nie mieszkasz w drugą stronę? – jęknął gitarzysta, łapiąc nadgarstek rudej.

– Mieszkam, ale dzisiaj odwiedzam Jamesa. Pomyślałam, że może chciałbyś go poznać?

– Czemu nie? – odpowiedział po zastanowieniu. – Z tego, co o nim mówicie, wydaje się kimś, kogo warto znać.

– O tak, fanki go uwielbiają. Czasem mam wrażenie, że zgarnia całą uwagę publiki swoimi wygłupami. – Wokalistka przewróciła oczami. – Ale od zawsze taki był. On i Syriusz są nierozłączni. Z tego co wiem, to ten kundel odwiedza go częściej niż ja. Nie zdziwiłabym, gdyby mnie obaj zdradzali. Właściwie jestem zupełnie oswojona z tą myślą.

Regulus uśmiechnął się krzywo. Jego brat gejem? _Jasne._

– Naprawdę? Ja byłbym trochę zniesmaczony, gdybym przyłapał swoją dziewczynę z inną kobietą. – Gitarzysta wzruszył ramionami. Nagle Lily zamilkła i to było tak bardzo nie w jej stylu, że chłopak spojrzał na nią, zaskoczony.

– Czy ty jesteś naprawdę? Nie jarają cię lesbijki?

– To… – Regulus złapał się za kark. – To nie do końca tak.

– Jesteś homofobem? – Ruda zmarszczyła brwi.

– Nie, ja po prostu… – Chłopak zaczął wymachiwać rękami w powietrzu, nie mogąc się wysłowić. – Nie wybaczyłbym zdrady.

Lily uważnie przyjrzała się Regulusowi, unosząc swoją wyregulowaną brew. Przez chwilę w jej oczach było widać czujność wyćwiczoną wieloma latami z kimś, kto niekoniecznie często mówi prawdę. Gitarzysta podejrzewał, że wiązało się to z chłopakiem rudej.

– Racja. Nie możesz być homofobem, choćby ze względu na Syriusza. – Dziewczyna machnęła dłonią, śmiejąc się ze swojej głupoty. Regulus zatrzymał się, bo szok sparaliżował jego członki.

– Co?

 

* * *

– Kiedy zamierzałeś mi powiedzieć?

Regulus stał w progu pokoju, patrząc na Syriusza leżącego na wznak w łóżku. Jego brat wydawał się rozbawiony, dodatkowo tylko drażniąc wściekłego już i tak gitarzystę. Dwie pary szarych oczu się spotkały, błyszcząc na siebie złośliwie.

– To nie tak, że to ukrywałem. Mówiłem o tym w wielu wywiadach do gazet i telewizji. No wiesz, po prostu nie po drodze było mi wpaść do Brooklynu na któryś z twoich wykładów i zagaić: Hej, braciszku, właściwie to przechodzę na zróżnicowaną dietę, od dziś kutasy do niej dołączają.

– Czyli jesteś pedałem. – Regulus zacisnął pięści, zgrzytając zębami.

– W połowie tak, ale nie martw się, w tej drugiej jestem zupełnie niegroźnym hetero. – Syriusz wykrzywił usta z obrzydzeniem. – Naprawdę ci to tak przeszkadza?

Młodszy Black spuścił wzrok, zawzięcie przygryzając swoją dolną wargę. Perkusista podniósł się na łokciach, zainteresowany. Westchnął i przechylił głowę na bok.

– Nie, nie mam nic przeciwko, tylko… Spotykasz się z kimś? – Regulus uniósł wzrok, opierając się o framugę. Starszemu bratu wydawało się, że chłopak przytula się do niej, wyglądając przy tym bardzo żałośnie i nieszczęśliwie. W jego głowie zapaliła się czerwona lampka, która zaczęła pikać coraz głośniej, powodując dobrze perkusiście znaną panikę, która zawsze go dręczyła, gdy widział swojego Regiego w rozterce.

– Aktualnie nie, ale mam kogoś na oku – przyznał, wpatrując się ze strapieniem w gitarzystę.

– Kogo? – Regulus starał się zignorować troskę w głosie brata.

– Coś cię martwi – przerwał mu Syriusz, spuszczając nogi z łóżka. Młodszy Black przewrócił oczami i, machając dłonią ze zniechęceniem, zniknął na korytarzu, kierując się do swojej sypialni.

 

* * *

Regulus zawsze działał pod wpływem emocji. Od dziecka złościł się, gdy cokolwiek nie szło zgodnie z jego planem. Najbardziej jednak nie lubił wychodzić na głupka. A właśnie na takiego wyszedł, kiedy dowiedział się o biseksualizmie Syriusza. Przez wiele lat bał się przyznać komukolwiek do swojej orientacji, a teraz mogło się okazać, że wszelkie jego wątpliwości były bezpodstawne i brat mógł go zaakceptować takim, jakim był.

– Słyszałem, że się pożarliście z Syriuszem.

Nagle obok ciemnowłosego pojawił się William. Gitarzysta podskoczył lekko, a papieros wypadł mu z ręki. Zerknął karcąco na albinosa i westchnął. Ten zaproponował mu swoją paczkę i Regulus, po namyśle, zdecydował się skorzystać. Obaj stali obok siebie w ciszy, póki nie zapalili swoich papierosów.

– Nie do końca – odpowiedział w końcu brunet, opierając się o mur. Czuł się dość pewnie, mimo że został z basistą sam na sam. Stali w końcu na ulicy, a chodnikiem przechadzali się przypadkowi przechodnie.

– W sumie to nie rozumiem. Powinieneś się cieszyć. Jest znacznie bardziej doświadczony od ciebie, mógłby powiedzieć ci co i jak, wesprzeć ciepłym słowem, jak nie będziesz mógł siedzieć. No wiesz, takie braterskie pogaduchy o kutasach.

– Nie o to chodzi, okej? Poza tym wcale nie potrzebuję przewodnika po gejowskiej rzeczywistości. – Regulus zaciągnął się niemal do filtra, zirytowany.

– Jakbyś jednak go szukał, to jestem tuż obok – zaoferował się basista, a gdy Black na niego zerknął, uśmiechał się, wpatrzony w niego kątem oka. – I mogę służyć większą pomocą niż członek twojej rodziny.

– Nie igraj ze mną. – Ciemnowłosy podrapał się po karku, odwracając wzrok, i przymknął oczy.

– Wcale tego nie robię. No, może trochę. Ale już parę razy ci powiedziałem, zaczynając od tego w klubie, że jesteś słodki. I że nie przeszkadzałoby mi, gdybyś miał czas spotkać się od czasu do czasu.

Policzki Regulusa paliły żywym ogniem, kiedy wpatrywał się w tynk z boleśnie wykręconą do oporu szyją. Starał się uspokoić, ale szum krwi w uszach stawał się coraz bardziej natrętny. To, że obaj stali przy jednej z ruchliwych ulic, najwyraźniej wcale nie przeszkadzało Williamowi zaatakować, a ciemnowłosy nie miał pomysłu, jak mógłby zareagować.

– Jakbyś się jednak zdecydował, to moglibyśmy przyjąć metodę małych kroczków. Umiem być dyskretny na tyle, żeby bystry jak potok Syriusz się nie dowiedział.

Gitarzysta dopalił papierosa i rzucił go na chodnik, przydeptując. Wypchnął językiem policzek i, kiedy miał pewność, że panuje nad mięśniami twarzy, zerknął na wpatrzonego w niego albinosa. Wsunął dłonie w kieszenie i wzruszył ramionami.

– Metodę małych kroczków?

Białowłosy nawet nie drgnął, ale zdradziły go żółte oczy, które zabłysły nagle z ekscytacji. Przytknął papierosa do ust, zaciągając się i próbując opanować. Przymknął oczy i, kiedy po chwili je otworzył, pochylił się, łapiąc delikatnie podbródek Regulusa. Nie widząc sprzeciwu w szarych tęczówkach, przylgnął do ust gitarzysty, rozwierając jego wargi i wpuszczając do gardła dym papierosowy. Po karku Blacka przeszedł dreszcz. Pocałunek skończył się bardzo szybko i ciemnowłosy musiał przełknąć swój zawód. Przez moment milczeli.

– Zastanowię się – zawyrokował młodszy chłopak, wywołując szeroki uśmiech na bladych ustach Williama.

 

* * *

Regulus nie pamiętał ich pierwszego wspólnego występu. Było zbyt głośno, ciemno i jasno na zmianę, a on sam za bardzo się denerwował. Gdy więc zszedł ze sceny i oparł się o ścianę, przyciskając gitarę do piersi, miał wrażenie, że te dwie godziny zupełnie zniknęły z jego życiorysu, rozpływając się w niebycie. Dopiero kiedy Lily złapała go za ramię i potrząsnęła nim z szerokim uśmiechem, jego wzrok wyostrzył się.

– W porządku, junior? – Jej głos był chrapliwy i ledwo dosłyszalny, ale skutecznie to ignorowała, najwyraźniej do tego przyzwyczajona.

– Tak, chyba trochę odleciałem – wydusił z siebie chłopak. Ruda poklepała go po plecach.

– Ja też niewiele pamiętam ze swojego pierwszego koncertu. Ale dałeś czadu. Dobra robota.

– Dzięki. – Uśmiechnął się, odkładając gitarę na tkwiący nieopodal stojak.

– Idę po coś do picia. Ty też lepiej złap się za jakąś wodę, bo nam tu zejdziesz – poradziła mu, trącając jego nos, po czym odwróciła się na pięcie i odeszła w kierunku dyskutującego z technikami menadżera. Regulus przeszedł w głąb korytarza.

W końcu znalazł ręcznik, którym starł pot z twarzy i karku. Nagle obok niego stanął basista, przytykając zimną butelkę do jego ramienia. Był tak samo spocony, jak młodszy chłopak, a jego włosy rozlały się w nieładzie na ramionach i plecach. Brunet drgnął, ale zaraz przyjął wodę z wdzięcznością i przyssał się do szyjki. Po wypiciu połowy napoju zakręcił go i przytknął plastik do czoła wzdychając.

– Gdzie Syriusz?

– Od razu poleciał do fotografa. Nie wiem, czy zamierza mu zaimponować swoim spoconym imidżem, ale ja nie byłbym zachwycony. – Albinos westchnął, przysiadając na stole przed Regulusem. – Słodziaku, czy ja ci wyglądam na cierpliwego faceta?

William ściągnął gumkę ze swojego nadgarstka i związał nią włosy wysoko, odsłaniając zaczerwienioną szyję. Wziął drugi ręcznik i przewiesił go przez swoje ramiona. Black przez chwilę śledził wzrokiem ślady na bladej skórze. W końcu pokręcił głową.

– Nie bardzo – przyznał.

– No, właśnie. Powiedziałeś, że się zastanowisz. Ale to było dwa tygodnie temu.

– Naprawdę chcesz teraz o tym gadać? – Regulus rozejrzał się na boki, lekko zawstydzony. Widząc upór w oczach basisty, westchnął.

– Nie podjąłem jeszcze decyzji. Nie mam libido wielkości wieloryba.

– Wieloryb, zabawne. Inaczej byś śpiewał, gdybyś nie był prawiczkiem.

Brunet przewrócił oczami i wrócił do picia wody, odwracając się bokiem do drugiego chłopaka. Był zmęczony i cały mokry od potu. Nie chciał nawet myśleć o tuleniu się do drugiej osoby, która zapewne była w podobnym stanie.

– Idę wziąć prysznic – powiedział, kierując się w stronę łazienki. Po chwili dodał: – I to nie jest zaproszenie.

 

* * *

Kolejny tydzień minął Regulusowi w błogiej ciszy i spokoju. William nie wspomniał o ich rozmowie ani słowa i nawet przestał tak otwarcie się na niego gapić, kiedy był pewien, że Syriusz nie widzi. Gitarzysta się cieszył, bo mógł spokojnie pomyśleć. Może i albinosowi wydawało się, że brunet go zupełnie olał, ale w rzeczywistości Black myślał o propozycji drugiego chłopaka.

Chyba żaden chłopak w jego wieku nie pogardziłby dobrym seksem, zwłaszcza gdy jest tak otwarcie proponowany przez doświadczonego, niebrzydkiego chłopaka, który świetnie posługuje się ustami i językiem. Wybitnie wręcz. I nie tyle jest niebrzydki, co całkiem seksowny i egzotyczny. Bardzo seksowny. Regulus wiedział to wszystko, ale wciąż nie był pewien. Może właśnie ta otwartość albinosa tak strasznie go onieśmielała. No bo czy rzeczywiście to normalne, by ktoś tak otwarcie proponował komuś seks?

Black nieco się irytował tym, że zachowuje się jak dziewczyna rozważająca stratę dziewictwa, ale nie umiał inaczej do tego podejść. Wstydził się i bał tego, że wszelkie informacje na temat współżycia czerpał z Internetu i gazet. Nie wiedział, czego oczekiwał od niego basista, ale skoro zdawał sobie sprawę z sytuacji, w jakiej obaj się znaleźli, to chyba nie fachowego traktowania. Zapewnienia Williama odnośnie stosowania metody małych kroczków nieco zachęciły bruneta.

Wychodząc z windy, Regulus zatrzymał się przy drzwiach do łazienki i zerknął w stronę pokoju prób Huncwotów. Uniósł brwi, widząc szerokie plecy swojego brata. Chciał już go zawołać, ale wstrzymał się, gdy Syriusz obrócił się znienacka, opierając dłonie na ścianie, i zamykając między nimi niższego chłopaka.

Młodszy Black mógł tylko przypuszczać, że blondynek w rozciągniętym swetrze w obrzydliwe, indiańskie wzory był ich fotografem. Chłopiec rzeczywiście miał coś w sobie, bo nawet z tej odległości Regulusowi przeszło przez głowę, że mógłby zamienić się z bratem na miejsca i sam przycisnąć drobne ciało do ściany. Fotograf uśmiechał się lekko, zaczerwieniony uroczo tym bardziej, kiedy Syriusz wpił się w jego wargi, wsuwając dłoń pod sweter blondyna, na plecy.

Gitarzysta zacisnął wargi i pchnął drzwi łazienki, wchodząc do środka, poirytowany. Jego złość była zupełnie nieuzasadniona, ale Regulus nie pozwolił, by to przeszkodziło mu we wściekaniu się na brata. Nie zdążył jednak na dobre się rozkręcić, bo zauważył zatrzymanego wpół kroku Williama, który właśnie zamierzał wejść do jednej z kabin.

– Ktoś tu się złości. – Basista uśmiechnął się, krzyżując ramiona na piersi.

– Daj mi spokój – warknął Black, podchodząc do umywalek. Odłożył okulary na bok i przemył twarz wodą, trąc zawzięcie oczy.

– Dodatkowo irytuje cię to, że nie wiesz, co cię irytuje. – William przesunął się na bok, opierając o ścianę i wpatrując w Regulusa z odbicia w lustrze. – Z twojej miny wnioskuję, że mam rację. Niech zgadnę, zobaczyłeś swojego brata przyssanego do uroczego fotografa i nagle wpadłeś w złość.

– Co ty, wróżka? – Ciemnowłosy zatrząsnął się ze złości, odwracając do basisty. Wbił palce w kamienny blat za sobą.

– Po prostu już parę razy widziałem frustratów takich, jak ty. Małych, zagubionych chłopców, którzy uznawali, że są ponad zabawę kutasami i zazdrościli tym, którzy byli bezpośredni.

– Bezpośredni jak ty? – Black uniósł brew, zaciskając zęby. Albinos udał, że się zastanawia, po czym pchnął drzwi kabiny.

– Miałem zamiar sobie zwalić. Chcesz popatrzeć?

– Co? – Regulus zamrugał oczami, nie dowierzając. Dłonie opadły mu wzdłuż ciała, a głowa przechyliła się na bok.

– No, wiesz. – William zbił rękę w pięść i machnął nią parę razy na wysokości swojego krocza.

– Wiem, ale czemu miałbym…

– No, nie wiem. Może obaj sobie zwalimy? To odstresowuje, a ty wiecznie chodzisz taki zestresowany.

Obaj mierzyli się spojrzeniami: Regulus cały spięty i zaczerwieniony, a William uśmiechnięty chytrze od ucha do ucha. Black nie był pewien, czy to efekt hipnotyzującego uroku osobistego albinosa, czy może z ciekawości, ale podszedł bliżej i dał wciągnąć się do kabiny.

Oparł się o ściankę naprzeciw basisty i czekał na jego pierwszy ruch. Białowłosy właściwie od razu przeszedł do rzeczy. Przymknął oczy, odchylając głowę w tył, i zaczął wodzić dłonią po swojej klatce piersiowej i kroczu. Po chwili wsunął jedną rękę pod swoją koszulkę, ściskając w palcach sutek, drugą wciąż stymulując wypukłość w swoich spodniach.

W pierwszej chwili Regulus był bardzo zawstydzony i zaczął powoli żałować, że dał się na to namówić. Jednak w miarę, jak blada twarz starszego chłopaka nabierała kolorów, usta rozchylały się, a spodnie – wreszcie – zostały rozpięte, złapał się na tym, że nie może oderwać wzroku od zgrabnych dłoni i żółtych ślepi, błyskających spomiędzy rzęs.

Ciemnowłosy złapał się za kark, kiedy William wyciągnął erekcję ze swojej bielizny i przesunął po niej parę razy dłonią. Gitarzysta uniósł wzrok na twarz basisty, a ten uśmiechnął się lekko, rozrywając zębami jednorazowe opakowanie z lubrykantem. Żółte oczy przeszywały sylwetkę Blacka na wskroś, kiedy albinos rozprowadzał olejek na całej swojej długości, dychając niespokojnie.

– Czy ty… – Regulus nie wiedział, jak dokończyć zdanie.

– Już nawet nie muszę sobie niczego wyobrażać, skoro jesteś tutaj i dokładnie cię widzę.

– Ty… uch. – Ciemnowłosy pokręcił głową, przesuwając dłonią po swoim policzku. Wsparł się o ścianę i wypchnął biodra do przodu, czując ucisk w dolnych partiach ciała. Nie uszło to uwadze Williama. Oczywiście.

– Jeśli chcesz mam drugą. Ulżyj sobie.

Po kilku sekundach tępego wpatrywania się w oferowane mu opakowanie z lubrykantem, Black złapał je, odwracając wzrok. Odetchnął głęboko, czując niewątpliwą ulgę po rozpięciu rozporka. Przesunął dłonią po wzwodzie i złapał się za jądra, ściskając je lekko. Po łazience potoczył się cichy jęk, którego nie zdołał powstrzymać. William oblizał się, wygłodniały, ciesząc się wewnętrznie, że udało mu się wciągnąć słodkiego gitarzystę w zabawę. Tym bardziej, gdy młodszy chłopak bez wahania rozdarł opakowanie i wyćwiczonym gestem rozprowadził olejek wzdłuż swojej erekcji.

Albinos śledził pewne, ale delikatne ruchy palców Regulusa i kciuk, który masował główkę jego penisa. Brunet może i był prawiczkiem, ale na pewno miał jakiś stopień naukowy w waleniu konia. Po chwili gitarzysta zmienił chwyt tak, by palcami trącać swoje jądra. William zauważył, że mały Black oblizuje wargi, wpatrując się wprost w jego krocze. Białowłosy uśmiechnął się do siebie, przymykając oczy i walcząc ze zbliżającym się spełnieniem. Słysząc kolejny stłumiony jęk chłopaka przed sobą, basista uchylił powiekę i poczuł jak podniecenie ściska jego wnętrzności.

Brunet używał teraz dwóch rąk: jedną wciąż przesuwając wzdłuż swojej erekcji, drugą jednak sięgając za siebie. Wyobraźnia Willa natychmiast podsunęła mu pewne fakty i chłopak niemal od razu doszedł w swoją dłoń, zaciskając zęby na wardze. Chwilę rozkoszował się orgazmem rozchodzącym się po jego członkach. Przymrużył oczy i skupił się na głębokich oddechach. Gdy po paru sekundach pozbierał myśli, uniósł wzrok na Regulusa, którego kolana odmawiały posłuszeństwa, wyginając się pod śmiesznym kątem. Z przyjemnością wysłuchiwał jego głośnych wzdychań i stłumionych przez zaciśniętą szczękę jęków. Gitarzysta przeniósł teraz wzrok na żółte oczy Williama, wpatrując się w nie spod przymkniętych powiek.

Albinos odbił się od ściany kabiny i pochylił się w przód, przylegając do ust drugiego chłopaka. Brunet nie protestował, przylegając zachłannie do oferowanych mu warg. Ich języki splotły się w pożądliwym tańcu, a oddechy zmieszały się w słodką adrenalinę, buzującą w ich krwi. William połknął przeciągły jęk Blacka, czując ciepły płyn plamiący mu podbrzusze. Prychnął z rozbawieniem, przedłużając kolejny pocałunek.

– Chyba sobie żartujesz – powiedział, wpatrzony w szare ślepia, zamroczone odrętwieniem.

– Przepraszam – sapnął ciemnowłosy, walcząc z letargiem. Zerknął na plamę na koszulce basisty i przygryzł wargę. – Pomogę ci to zmyć.

– Możemy pomóc sobie nawzajem. Jeśli chcesz oczywiście. – William oblizał wargi i przesunął dłońmi wzdłuż ciała Regulusa, zaciskając palce na jego biodrach.

– A co z metodą małych kroczków? – szepnął niepewnie Black, wycierając dłonie w papier toaletowy.

– Zamierzam bardzo małymi kroczkami doprowadzić cię do kolejnego orgazmu, co ty na to? – Albinos jak zwykle miał przygotowaną odpowiedź. Przechylił głowę, uśmiechając się pod nosem. Gitarzysta zastanawiał się całe dziesięć sekund.

– Czyli zamierzasz…

William nie czekał ani chwili dłużej, kucając przed drugim chłopakiem i opuszczając jego spodnie z bielizną do kolan. Brunet wcisnął się mocniej w ścianę kabiny, jego oczy z wyczekiwaniem śledziły twarz basisty. Białowłosy uśmiechnął się do siebie i złapał penisa Blacka w dłoń. Przesunął po nim językiem, czując słodki smak truskawkowego lubrykantu z ledwo rozpoznawalną, słoną nutą spermy i potu. Przyssał się do miejsca tuż przy nasadzie prącia Regulusa, wywołując gęsią skórkę na jego ramionach.

Black przeżywał swoje prywatne déjà vu. Ten sam przystojny, nie mniej tajemniczy chłopak znowu klęczał przed nim, biegle posługując się dłońmi, językiem i ustami, podczas kiedy on nie mógł skupić się na niczym innym poza nieznaną mu sensacją i błyskami w żółtych oczach. Znowu przez głowę przeszła mu myśl, że na filmach, które oglądał za zamkniętymi drzwiami pokoju, rzadko kiedy ktoś potrafił obciągać drugiej osobie z taką gracją. Nie mówiąc już o tym, że połowa chłopaków, przy których Regulus walił sobie nie była aż tak ładna.

William miał delikatną urodę, może nawet trochę kobiecą, z tymi łagodnymi rysami twarzy i wąską talią. Black bardzo lubił na niego patrzeć, ale ta satysfakcja była dla niego samego trochę dziwna, więc niechętnie o niej myślał. Teraz, kiedy albinos wyjątkowo nie patrzył na niego z góry, gitarzysta znowu dał się przytłoczyć temu wrażeniu. Fakt, że przekłuty język białowłosego skutecznie zlizywał z niego lubrykant, wcale nie pomagał.

Basista powoli przesunął się niżej, trącając językiem i trąc ustami także jądra Regulusa. Brunet niepewnie oparł dłoń na głowie Williama, ale czując pod palcami miękkie włosy, zacisnął na nich palce. Westchnął i zakrył usta drugą ręką, próbując uspokoić płytki oddech. Oczywiście wiedział, że to zupełnie mija się z celem.

– Odwróć się.

– Co? – wydusił z siebie ciemnowłosy, zerkając w dół. Albinos uśmiechnął się, oblizując, i złapał biodra drugiego chłopaka, odwracając go. Regulus uniósł brwi, zaskoczony, ale chwilę później wypchnął biodra w tył, czując gorący język między pośladkami. Zacisnął powieki i wbił paznokcie w ścianę kabiny, zawstydzony.

– Ale…

– Nie mów mi, że tylna część ciebie nie potrzebuje odrobiny uwagi. No, chyba że wolisz, żebym przestał. – William ścisnął pośladki Blacka w dłoniach. Młodszy chłopak wtulił twarz w swoje ramię.

– Nie przestawaj.

– No, widzisz, grzeczny chłopiec. – Albinos uśmiechnął się wesoło i nacisnął kciukiem na śliskie wejście ciemnowłosego. Ustąpiło niemal natychmiast, wpuszczając go do środka. Basista nie tłumił nawet pomruku zadowolenia, który wydostał się spomiędzy jego warg. Przesunął językiem parę razy wokół napiętych mięśni i wepchnął go zamiast palca w chłopaka. Regulus wgryzł się w swoje kłykcie, czując nieznane ciepło, przechodzące płynnie w namacalne podniecenie. Kiedy albinos siłą zmusił go do większego wypięcia się, gitarzysta zobaczył gwiazdy przed oczami.

Dopiero teraz Black docenił długi język Willa. Młodszy chłopak nawet nie przypuszczał, że to, co sam ma w ustach, może się wić w podobny sposób, wyginając na wszystkie strony. Miał ochotę złapać się czegoś, bo kolana zaczęły mu drżeć. Nie mówiąc już o tym, że powoli znowu stawał się twardy. Jak do tego wszystkiego doszło? Już nawet nie pamiętał, bo świadomość, że basista jakimś sposobem skradł mu kolejny pierwszy raz, zupełnie wypełniła jego myśli.

Gdy Regulus był znowu rozgrzany do granic, albinos chwycił jego drgającą z podniecenia erekcję i rozmasował ją do momentu, w którym brunet znowu zwijał się z rozkoszy, wydając z siebie rwane jęki, tłumione przez swoją dłoń przyciśniętą do ust. William przez chwilę zastanawiał się, jak by to było, gdyby owe różowe wargi zamknęły się na jego wzwodzie, który w tamtej chwili bolał tępo, domagając się uwagi. Nie mógł jednak dać się ponieść tej myśli, bo mimo wygranej bitwy, nie mógł jeszcze przewidzieć wyniku całej wojny. A jego rosnące podniecenie wcale nie pomogłoby mu być czarującym i opanowanym.

Tylko, że ten chłopak był tak cudownie naiwny w swoich reakcjach na choćby najmniejszą pieszczotę, że albinos nie mógł przestać się nakręcać. Wszyscy faceci, z którymi do tej pory był starali się pozować na znacznie bardziej _cool_ niż byli w rzeczywistości. Basista lubił korumpować, ale myśl o przeciągnięciu młodszego brata Syriusza na ciemną stronę gejowskiej Mocy, była pokusą nie do odrzucenia. Same rozważania o tym, jak by to było zaciągnąć Regulusa do swojego małego mieszkania i pieprzyć go nieprzytomnie do momentu, w którym ten nie byłby w stanie prosić o więcej, sprawiały, że William widział gwiazdy przed oczami.

Nim basista się zorientował, Black doszedł drugi raz w jego dłoń, wydając z siebie przeciągły, niezduszony niczym jęk. Albinos otrząsnął się z własnych myśli i przywołał na twarz uśmiech, całując lędźwie drugiego chłopaka. Podniósł się z klęczek i obrócił go do siebie, patrząc na zaczerwienione policzki i nieobecny wzrok ciemnowłosego.

William uniósł dłoń z nasieniem Regulusa i podsunął ją pod nos gitarzysty. Nie wiedział, czy brunet odczytał jego intencje, czy może sam wpadł na podobny pomysł, ale już wkrótce język i usta młodszego chłopaka krążyły kółka na ręce albinosa, zlizując z niej spermę. Widząc zapalczywość, z jaką mały Black ssał jego palce, basista doszedł do wniosku, że pieprzenie go nieprzytomnie to zaledwie początek tego, co chciałby z nim zrobić.

Niespodziewanie ciemnowłosy podciągnął spodnie z bielizną i zapiął pasek. Wytarł kącik swoich ust ze śliny i uśmiechnął się lekko, poprawiając okulary na nosie.

– Miałeś rację, od razu mi lepiej – Regulus starał się brzmieć nonszalancko, co nie wyszło mu tak dobrze. Niezrażony tym, poklepał Willa po ramieniu i wyszedł z kabiny. Albinos słyszał jeszcze, jak młodszy chłopak myje ręce i płucze usta, a następnie wychodzi z łazienki.

Basista oparł się z powrotem o ścianę z lekkim uśmiechem i sięgnął do kieszeni po kolejną paczkę lubrykantu. Może kto inny przestraszyłby się, że został wykorzystany i nagle oddalił się od nagrody głównej, ale nie William. On wiedział, że ryba łyknęła przynętę.

Teraz należało tylko czekać na właściwy moment.

 

* * *

Cierpliwość nie była domeną białowłosego. Zawsze jednak, gdy zaczynał się irytować, myśląc o tym, że minął kolejny tydzień, a cwany Black nie wrócił do niego po więcej, przypominał sobie głód w spojrzeniu młodego i całe jego zdenerwowanie rozpływało się we wspomnieniu słodkich ust Regulusa. Zresztą, wiedząc, jak duże zamieszanie ich ostatnie spotkanie wywołało w zaciśniętym w pięść mózgu chłopaka, zyskałby pewność, że brunet prędzej czy później do niego wróci.

W głowie młodego Blacka panował mętlik. Myśli splatały się ze sobą w losowe frazy, które nie miały więcej sensu, niż same zapewnienia jego wprowadzonej w obłęd jaźni, że wciąż panuje nad sytuacją i może owinąć sobie basistę wokół palca. Tylko wieczorami, przy zgaszonym świetle, widząc oczami wyobraźni żółte oczy błyskające na niego zadziornie, Regulus otwarcie przyznawał się do tego, że przepadł na zawsze i że nic go już nie uratuje.

Po dwóch tygodniach i czternastu nocach, podczas których wymawiał w ciemność to samo imię, przestał się oszukiwać. William miał większego kutasa, co brunet zauważył od razu. W końcu musiał wylądować w sklepie z gadżetami erotycznymi, porównując rozmiary i szukając tego najbardziej odpowiadającego jego wspomnieniom. Już nawet przestał się tego wstydzić, a przynajmniej starał się ignorować to uczucie, spychając je gdzieś w głąb świadomości.

Tego dnia wstał jednak z łóżka lewą nogą i wiedział już, że nie wróży to nic dobrego. Syriusz wyszedł wcześniej i mimo że nie podał konkretnego powodu, Regulus był pewien, że powodem był ten mały, słodki fotograf, z niesamowicie dużymi, czekoladowymi tęczówkami i szerokimi – jak na chłopca – biodrami. To tylko dodatkowo go rozdrażniło.

Przed wejściem za kulisy wypalił połowę paczki papierosów przed budynkiem, rozmawiając z koleżanką ze studiów, która jako jedyna – no, poza Williamem, ale o nim chłopak starał się zapomnieć – wiedziała o orientacji Blacka i starała się go wesprzeć, słuchając pikantnych historii z wypiekami na twarzy (o czym raczej mu nie wspominała). W końcu jednak zaczęło się robić późno, więc wszedł do budynku i przeszedł przez oświetlony bladym światłem korytarz, przygryzając zawzięcie wargę. Nagle zatrzymał się, marszcząc brwi.

Zerknął w prawo na uchylone drzwi, wiedziony jakimś dziwnym przeczuciem. Przez chwilę chciał je zignorować, ale w końcu pchnął je, otwierając na tyle, by móc wślizgnąć się do środka. W pomieszczeniu panowała zupełna ciemność. Regulus domyślił się, że pewnie nie miało żadnych okien. Przeszedł po omacku parę kroków i nagle zamarł, bo za nim drzwi znowu się uchyliły i ktoś wślizgnął się do środka.

– Syriusz?

Szept należał do słodkiego fotografa, tego gitarzysta był pewny. Pewnie umówił się tutaj z jego bratem. Wystarczyło tylko zaprzeczyć i wyjść, by sytuacja nie zrobiła się niezręczna. Ale nagle w głowie młodszego Blacka zrodził się niepokojąco podły plan, który połechtał jego sponiewierane ego.

Bezszelestnie odwrócił się i w sekundę dopadł chłopca, przyciskając jego drobną klatkę piersiową do drzwi. Przylgnął kroczem do krągłych pośladków fotografa, wsuwając dłoń pod jego sweter. Skóra blondynka była gładka i gorąca: aż prosiła się o pieszczoty. Kiedy Regulus ścisnął mocniej jego sutek, chłopiec jęknął, łapiąc go przez materiał za dłoń.

– Syriusz, czekaj…

Nagle drzwi otworzyły się, odpychając ich na metr w tył. Młodszy Black wciąż trzymał w ramionach spragnione dotyku ciałko fotografa, któremu kolana zmiękły już kompletnie. W oświetlonym wejściu stanął nie Syriusz jednak, a William, wpatrzony w całą scenę z wściekłością palącą żółte tęczówki.

– H-hej! – Blondynek nagle odzyskał władzę w członkach i wyrwał się z uścisku gitarzysty, przerażony. – Kim ty, u diabła, jesteś?! Czemu wyglądasz jak…

Czekoladowe oczy wpatrzyły się w Regulusa z wyrzutem, kiedy fotograf obciągał zawzięcie swój sweter. Gitarzysta wzruszył ramionami, wsuwając dłonie w kieszenie, i odwrócił twarz.

– Nie wspominaj o tym Syriuszowi, Remus. Coś mi mówi, że bracia powinni załatwić to między sobą – odezwał się w końcu William, opierając dłoń na chudym ramieniu chłopca. Oczy blondyna otworzyły się szerzej, kiedy zerknął na bruneta zaskoczony. Bez słowa jednak wyszedł, postanawiając najwyraźniej spytać o to później. Po korytarzu potoczyły się jego ciche kroczki.

Po głośnym trzaśnięciu drzwi, zapanowała zupełna cisza. Black zaczął się zastanawiać, czy basista przypadkiem nie wyszedł za fotografem. Ośmielony tą wizją, uniósł wzrok. Pod wpływem spojrzenia szarych oczu, albinos zacisnął wargi i w sekundę pokonał dzielącą ich odległość, chwytając mocno koszulkę młodszego chłopaka.

– Posrało cię do reszty? Kutas ci w mózg wrósł czy jak? – William potrząsnął mocno ciemnowłosym, nie pozwalając mu odwrócić wzroku. – Aż tak cię łapy świerzbią i w tyłku cię kręci?

– Odwal się, czemu się tak wściekasz? – wycedził przez zęby Regulus, chwytając nadgarstki basisty.

– Chciałeś wykorzystać tego dzieciaka, przecież widziałem.

– Och, no popatrz, kto mi prawi kazania a propos wykorzystywania małych chłopców. – Gitarzysta chwycił teraz także koszulkę Williama, postępując z nim krok w przód. Jego oczy błyskały z wściekłości. – Od początku planujesz skorzystać z tego, że jestem sfrustrowanym pedałem! I teraz chcesz robić mi wyrzuty kwestionując _moją_ moralność?! Cha! Śmiechu warte!

– Nie zgrywaj takiego niewiniątka, słodziaku. Jakoś nie narzekałeś, machając mi dupą przed twarzą. – Białowłosy płonął ze złości.

– Ty… – Black zamachnął się, celując wprost w nos drugiego chłopaka. Ten jednak uchylił się, wykręcając ciało basisty. Przycisnął Regulusa do jednej z półek, zrzucając z niej sprzęt elektroniczny, który rozsypał się po podłodze. Ciemnowłosy zamachnął się, uderzając Williama łokciem w bok, jednak ten tylko złapał mocno oba przeguby młodszego chłopaka i przyszpilił go do regału. – Puszczaj, zboczeńcu!

– Przestań mnie już wkurwiać! Dobrze wiesz, że kompletnie odbiło mi na twoim punkcie, a teraz odwalasz akcję z tym małym blondynkiem. Przestań się mną bawić!

– Ja się bawię tobą?! To ty wyszedłeś wprost z propozycją, której nie mogę przyjąć, dupku! – Ciemnowłosy wyszarpnął jedno z ramion z uścisku albinosa i uderzył nim w bok jego głowy, odtrącając go od siebie. Basista złapał się za twarz, natychmiast unosząc wzrok na szare ślepia, błyskające w słabym świetle płynącym z korytarza.

– Dlaczego niby nie? – William przesunął dłonią po swoim policzku, zrezygnowany.

– A jak myślisz? – prychnął Regulus, poprawiając okulary, które zsunęły mu się z nosa. Albinos wzruszył ramionami, przewracając oczami. – Jesteś dla mnie za bardzo doświadczony. Robisz ze mną co chcesz i nie mam szansy przejąć inicjatywy. Ba, nawet nie mam ochoty jej przejmować, bo to, co ty robisz, w zupełności wystarcza żebym doszedł co najmniej raz. Urgh! – Ciemnowłosy ukrył twarz w dłoniach zażenowany i zirytowany do czerwoności.

William uniósł brwi. Zakrył usta dłonią, powstrzymując śmiech. Czyli dzieciak nawet nie domyślał się, przez jakie piekło basista przechodził, patrząc na przygryzaną z uporem maniaka wargę młodego Blacka, kiedy ten się skupiał, albo na jego ramiona, które często unosił, by się przeciągnąć. Albinos oblizał usta i nim ciemnowłosy uniósł twarz, przylgnął do jego boku, tuląc jego głowę do swojego policzka.

– Ale z ciebie głupiutka, cynamonowa bułeczka, Regi. – Ucałował czubek głowy niższego chłopaka i zachichotał. – Mówiłem przecież, że do wszystkiego dojdziemy metodą małych kroczków.

– Powiedziałeś to kwadrans przed tym, jak wetknąłeś język w mój tyłek, wiesz? – Regulus uniósł wzrok, walcząc z ciepłym uczuciem w klatce piersiowej, które powoli przeważało szalę jego złości.

– Być może. Ale robiłem się niecierpliwy. To twoja wina. – William wzruszył ramionami, doprowadzając gitarzystę do białej gorączki.

– Więc… – Black przygryzł policzek od środka, biorąc głębszy wdech. Odwrócił wzrok. – Co byśmy zrobili, gdybym powiedział ci, że chcę seksu?

Albinos bardzo nieskutecznie walczył z nagłym uśmiechem wpełzającym mu na twarz.

– Na początku nauczyłbym cię robić loda. Nie patrz tak, widzę w tobie spory potencjał. Pewnie zaszedłbym cię od tyłu i znowu pokazał parę gwiazd. – Basista ścisnął pośladek, przytulonego do niego chłopaka, wywołując dreszcz na karku Regulusa. – Później pewnie rozczarowałbym cię, bo zabawki, którymi się zwykle raczysz, są pewnie sto razy fajniejsze niż mój kutas, ale uwierz mi, bardzo starałbym się im dorównać.

Słowa Williama powoli przechodziły w szept, kiedy zaczął składać czułe pocałunki na skroni i szczęce drugiego chłopaka. Black przymknął oczy, nie wierząc zupełnie w to, że jakiekolwiek jego prywatne sesje mogłyby równać się z byciem posuwanym przez kogoś tak nieziemskiego jak basista. Nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że zdążył zesztywnieć w spodniach. Wypuścił głośny oddech z ust i wsunął dłoń na krocze albinosa, wyczuwając od razu także i jego wzwód. Uniósł wzrok, spotykając spojrzenie Willa.

– Idziemy stąd? – odbiło się echem w jego głowie.

Regulus oblizał się i skinął głową nieśmiało.

 

* * *

Niewielka kawalerka Williama była usytuowana w samym centrum miasta. Na ulicy słychać było głośną muzykę na żywo, płynącą z włoskiej restauracji, i przejeżdżające z furkotem samochody. W drzwiach do stóp gitarzysty rzuciły się cztery koty: łaciaty, czarny, rudy i szarobury. William rzucił swoją torbę na ziemię i przeszedł do pokoju, którego ściany były zburzone. Tworzyło to dość przestronne pomieszczenie. W północnej części był niewielki aneks kuchenny, do którego od razu skierował się albinos. Z jednej z szafek wyciągnął puszkę z kocim żarciem.

Od salonu kuchnię oddzielała łazienka, a właściwie kwadrat trzy na trzy, wyłożony biało-czarnymi kafelkami, odgrodzony od reszty składanym parawanem. Regulus rozejrzał się zaciekawiony po wysokich ścianach, na których wisiały szarobure obrazy przedstawiające ludzkie sylwetki. Poczuł dziwny czar mieszkania, który wślizgnął się pod jego koszulkę wraz z dużą dłonią Williama.

Black przygryzł wargę, czując nagłe ciepło emanujące od miejsca, gdzie skóra ich dwóch się stykała. Chwilę później rozpoznał wzwód basisty, przyciśnięty do swojego pośladka. Ciemnowłosy obejrzał się za siebie i został od razu złapany w pocałunek bladych warg.

– Ładnie tu.

– Podobają ci się obrazy? – Ręka albinosa leniwie błądziła po brzuchu chłopaka.

– Tak. To twoje?

– Moja siostra je namalowała. Co jeszcze ci się podoba? – William pochylił się, przysysając się do szyi młodszego Blacka.

– Łazienka. I te ściany. I… I łóżko. Ach! – Regulus drgnął, kiedy basista ścisnął jego sutek, wgryzając się w jego ramię. Zaraz usłyszał chichot starszego chłopaka.

– Łóżko wyglądałoby znacznie lepiej z tobą na nim, słodziaku. – Białowłosy pozwolił gitarzyście odwrócić się i spojrzeć sobie w twarz.

– Nie wiedziałem, że masz koty – stwierdził oskarżycielsko brunet, zezując w stronę pałaszujących z zapałem zwierzaków. Albinos parsknął śmiechem, kręcąc głową.

– Moje koty nie będą problemem. Nawet ich nie zauważysz.

– Dobra. – Black ukrył twarz w dłoniach i westchnął głośno.

William przezwyciężył rozczulenie wkradające się w jego spojrzenie. Zaczął całować wierzch rąk Regulusa, paliczek po paliczku. Ciemnowłosy przez chwilę nie drgnął nawet, jednak gdy basista wsunął jego kciuk do swoich ust, odsunął dłonie i wpatrzył się w błyszczące spokojnie żółte oczy. Albinos ujął rękę gitarzysty w swoją i ucałował jego nadgarstek dokładnie w miejscu, gdzie żyły nerwowo pompowały krew do członków.

Młodszy Black przechylił się w przód, przylegając do ust basisty. Małymi kroczkami, takimi, jakie obiecał Will, przeszli przez pokój, dochodząc do brzegu dużego łóżka. Starszy chłopak przesunął dłońmi po pośladkach gitarzysty, pogłębiając rozgorączkowane pocałunki. Czuł wyraźnie, jak puls Blacka przyspiesza, a jego serce bije coraz mocniej. Jego ciało z każdą sekundą stawało się gorętsze.

To Regulus pierwszy ściągnął koszulkę drugiego chłopaka i przesunął językiem po jego bladym obojczyku. Basistę to nieco zaskoczyło, ale ostatecznie wcale nie miał na co narzekać, więc jedynie ścisnął mocniej pośladki Blacka i także pozbył się górnej części jego garderoby.

Obaj opadli na materac, stykając swoje klatki piersiowe i wsuwając kolana między swoje nogi. William zauważył, że gitarzysta bardzo szybko stał się twardy, a jego biodra poruszały się miarowo, ocierając o udo albinosa. Starszy chłopak uśmiechnął się pod nosem i zaczął składać mokre pocałunki na szyi i piersi Regulusa. Językiem okrążył jego prawy sutek, podrażnił go kulką kolczyka i w końcu przyssał się do niego. Oparł dłonie na biodrach ciemnowłosego, które uniosły się lekko. Widząc, jak ciało Blacka reaguje na najmniejszą pieszczotę, Will postanowił wydusić z chłopaka pierwszy jęk jeszcze zanim sięgnie do dolnych partii jego ciała.

Brunet dziwnie dobrze się jednak trzymał, przygryzając wargę z przymkniętymi oczami. Dopiero, gdy albinos przesunął zębami po piersi gitarzysty, ten znienacka wbił paznokcie w kołdrę i podniósł głowę z materaca, spoglądając na Williama. Basista zaśmiał się cicho, unosząc brew.

– Lubisz trochę ostrzej? – spytał, wprawiając Blacka w zakłopotanie.

Rozbiegany wzrok ciemnowłosego był wystarczającą odpowiedzią. Albinos zaczął zostawiać małe ślady po zębach na torsie Regulusa, rozkoszując się jego sapnięciami i pomrukami. Po drodze rozpiął jego spodnie, zsuwając je najniżej, jak mu się udało. Sam pozbył się swoich, krążąc językiem kółka wokół pępka chłopaka i wgryzając się w jego biodro. Gitarzysta jęknął, zaciskając powieki. Zaraz zasłonił dłonią usta i zerknął na Williama zawstydzony. Basista usiadł w klęczkach nad chłopakiem i oparł dłonie na swoich udach.

– To jak? Chcesz spróbować swoich sił? – Rozpiął spodnie i ściągnął je zgrabnie. Black podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej, ściągając okulary. Sięgnął do szafki nocnej, odkładając je, i westchnął. – Jeśli nie chcesz, nie będę cię zmuszał. Będzie jeszcze parę okazji.

– Nie, chcę – w głosie Regulusa słychać było stuprocentową pewność, która tak samo jak zdziwiła, od razu podnieciła basistę.

Przez chwilę przyglądał się umięśnionemu ciału ciemnowłosego, który ściągał spodnie i skarpetki. Kiedy młodszy chłopak zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że jest uważnie obserwowany, podrapał się po karku.

– Daję ci wolną rękę.

– Jakieś wskazówki? – Black podsunął się do drugiego chłopaka, zerkając z ukosa na jego bieliznę.

– Dobrze zakryj zęby. – William złapał policzek bruneta, a kiedy ten skupił na nim wzrok, wsunął mu do ust kciuk. Policzki gitarzysty od razu oblały się szkarłatem. Nieśmiało Regulus trącił językiem palec basisty. Odwracając wzrok, zamknął na nim usta i przyssał się do niego, układając go na złożonym w rulonik języku. Albinos oblizał się, zabierając kciuk.

– Poczekaj – powiedział, podnosząc się i sięgając do szuflady, z której wyciągnął lubrykant. – Mam nadzieję, że lubisz gruszki. – Widząc nietęgą minę Blacka, William, stanął nad nim na czworaka, całując jego zaróżowiony policzek. – Zaczniemy jak ostatnio, co ty na to?

Gitarzysta skinął głową, wpatrzony w wargi starszego chłopaka spod przymrużonych powiek. Traktując to jako pozwolenie, Will ułożył dłoń na wypukłości w bokserkach ciemnowłosego, masując ją. Black przylgnął do ust albinosa, chcąc ukryć swoje zawstydzenie. Sam sięgnął do bielizny drugiego chłopaka. Gdy poczuł pod opuszkami gorąco erekcji basisty, ekscytacja wkradła się w jego myśli i dodała mu odwagi, by od razu wsunąć palce za materiał i odszukać wzwód białowłosego. Na samą myśl o tym, że wreszcie dotyka nieznanego mu ciała, wydał z siebie stłumiony jęk.

William miał zamiar cierpliwie znosić pieszczoty młodszego chłopaka, jednak okazały się one dziwnie przemyślane i skuteczne. Właściwie albinos mógł się tego spodziewać, widząc już raz Regulusa w akcji. Dzieciak z pewnością potrafił zaskakiwać. Will skupił się więc na obcałowywaniu szyi Blacka, oddychając coraz ciężej i głośniej. Zaczepił kciukiem o swoje bokserki i zsunął je, rozkładając szerzej kolana. Podał chłopcu butelkę lubrykantu, tworząc na opalonym ramieniu rządek sinych znamion.

Gitarzysta przez chwilę się wahał, rozprowadzając olejek na swoich palcach, ale czując dłoń przyciskającą jego jądra, przypomniał sobie, jak bardzo niecierpliwy bywa William. Ciemnowłosy złapał erekcję drugiego chłopaka i przesunął po niej ręką, na początku nieśmiało, jakby zapomniał, jak należy to robić. Czując gorący oddech na swoim obojczyku, zmarszczył brwi i otrząsnął się z zamyślenia, koncentrując się na przyciśniętym do niego mężczyźnie. Tym razem nie chodziło o niego. Tym razem jego zadaniem było sprawienie, by ktoś inny czuł się dobrze.

Na samą myśl o zobaczeniu żółtych tęczówek aroganckiego albinosa znikających pod powiekami z wszechogarniającej rozkoszy, Regulus oblizał wargi. Przechylił lekko głowę, by widzieć krocze Williama. Zastanawiał się, czy ssanie prawdziwego kutasa bardzo różni się od tego, co wyprawiał ze swoimi zabawkami w domu i, co ważniejsze, jak bardzo jego wyobrażenia mijały się z rzeczywistością.

Młodszy Black zacisnął mocniej dłoń na udzie białowłosego, czując długi palec wślizgujący się między swoje pośladki. Idąc za przykładem bardziej doświadczonego chłopaka, zmienił pozycję, siadając na swoich piętach. W końcu zdecydował się jednak wgramolić na kolana Willa i przygryźć płatek jego ucha, gdy basista, korzystając z ułatwionego dostępu, zaczął masować wymagające uwagi wejście Regulusa.

Już po chwili wszystko w okolicach krocza obu mężczyzn lepiło się od potu, olejku i preejakulantu. Gitarzysta sapał w szyję drugiego chłopaka, znacząc jego skórę czerwonymi plamami. Jego wizja coraz bardziej mgliła się od pożądania i kłębiących się grzesznych myśli.

– William – imię wybrzmiało dziwnie obco w ustach ciemnowłosego. Wcześniej wielokrotnie słyszał jego echo, odbijające się od ścian ciemnego pokoju, ale teraz, gdy zostało wypowiedziane w obecności swojego właściciela, zdradziło całe napięcie i podekscytowanie chłopaka. – Pozwól mi.

Albinos podniósł wzrok, odrywając się od znaczenia piersi Blacka, w pierwszej chwili nie rozumiejąc znaczenia wypowiedzianych słów. Gdy Regulus zsunął się z jego kolan, nagłe olśnienie zbiegło się z ciepłymi ustami, które miękko opadły wprost na penisa basisty. William przygryzł wierzch swojej dłoni, przymykając jedno oko, i zerknął w dół na pochylone nad nim ciało bruneta. Wsparty na łokciach i siedzący na kolanach przed białowłosym chłopak trzymał jego penisa oburącz i eksperymentalnie ssał główkę, wyglądając na nieco zaintrygowanego.

W innych okolicznościach Will zapewne nieźle by się uśmiał i rzucił komentarz na temat tego, jak sprośnie słodki jest Regulus, ale różowe usta, otaczające go z taką dbałością, wycisnęły z niego jęk, a nie chichot. Kiedy na dodatek młody Black wkrótce zaczął sprawdzać, jak głęboko jest w stanie wcisnąć wzwód do ust bez dławienia się, na bladych ramionach albinosa pojawiła się gęsia skórka. Basista zaczął się niecierpliwić. Wsunął dłoń w krótkie włosy na czubku głowy bruneta i przeczesał je paznokciami. Kiedy spojrzenia obu chłopaków spotkały się, gitarzysta zdawał się rozumieć ukryte przesłanie.

Z pewną dozą nieśmiałości Regulus zaczął rytmicznie poruszać głową, masując erekcję białowłosego u jej nasady. Will syknął, kiedy górne zęby drugiego chłopaka przejechały po jego skórze, ale zaraz roztopił się w kolejnym jęku, gdy brunet przepraszająco przyssał się do końcówki penisa.

Albinos uniósł się na kolanach, pochylając, i złapał pośladki Blacka. Przysunął się bliżej ciemnowłosego i ściągnął jego bieliznę. Wycisnął więcej lubrykantu na dłoń i wrócił do pieszczot zaróżowionego wejścia chłopaka. Kiedy jego palec wreszcie pokonał opór mięśni, gitarzysta wypchnął nieskromnie biodra i wydał z siebie stłumiony jęk. William tęsknił za pulsującym ciepłem wąskiego wnętrza młodego Blacka i z ekscytacji przysunął się jeszcze bliżej, wciskając swojego penisa głębiej w usta bruneta.

Regulus jęknął, coraz mniej nieśmiały, a bardziej rozochocony, i mocno przyssał się do oferowanego mu członka, masując dłonią jądra basisty i ściskając jego pośladek. Białowłosy uśmiechnął się i przesunął językiem po lędźwiach chłopaka, nim sięgnął po jego wzwód, by zwiększyć nieco tempo zbliżenia. Podziałało całkiem nieźle, bo rozluźniające się z każdą sekundą mięśnie Blacka wkrótce zostały rozciągnięte przez kolejny palec, a sam gitarzysta rozciągnął wargi w przeciągłym skowycie.

William wykorzystał sytuację i wysunął erekcję z ociekających śliną ust chłopaka, przyciskając jego tors do materaca. Przesunął językiem pomiędzy pośladkami chłopaka, z satysfakcją wsłuchując się w jego kwilenie. Uderzył otwartą dłonią w pośladek Regulusa, wyciskając z niego pełen zaskoczenia okrzyk.

– Mam w planach pieprzenie cię do nieprzytomności. Może być? – spytał ocierając bezwstydnie erekcją o policzek Blacka.

Ten wymruczał coś niewyraźnie w pościel, zaraz się reflektując:

– Zamknij się i bierz się do roboty – jego głos był przeciągły i zmęczony, ale pełny zuchwałości, która zaskoczyła Williama. Prawie tak bardzo, jak go nakręciła. Albinos znowu zaczął trącać wzwodem twarz ciemnowłosego, skupiając się jednak na intensywniejszym rozciąganiu mięśni Regulusa. Gitarzysta także uległ namowom białowłosego i zaczął ssać bok penisa mężczyzny i jego jądra.

Wszystko w Blacku zdawało się pulsować w jednym, zgodnym rytmie, który powoli doprowadzał go do słodkiego obłędu. Kiedy w ciągu minut basista rozciągał go już trzema palcami, wciąż dołączając do zabawy także język, Regulus postękiwał, rozerwany między bólem a przyjemnością. Granica między tymi dwoma odczuciami zaczęła się zacierać i ciemnowłosy nie zauważył nawet, jak blisko jest już szczytowania. Oczywiście William z chęcią mu o tym przypomniał, chwytając śliski członek gitarzysty wolną ręką i doprowadzając go do orgazmu kilkoma mocnymi pociągnięciami.

Kolana Blacka zadrżały, a jego głos rozbrzmiał w pokoju głośniej, strasząc koty, przysypiające na kaloryferze w kuchni. Albinos zszedł z chłopaka, zlizując z kciuka jego nasienie, i uśmiechnął się, widząc zamglony wzrok, wbity w niego nieprzytomnie. Regulus naprawdę był po prostu słodki i William wciąż nie mógł się temu nadziwić. Sięgnął do szuflady po paczkę prezerwatyw i ułożył ją obok nich.

Basista pomógł brunetowi przewrócić się na plecy i opadł na jego klatkę piersiową, całując jego usta namiętnie. Gorące ciało drugiego chłopaka topiło się pod jego dotykiem, drgając przy każdym nowym bodźcu. Białowłosy nie wiedział, ile jeszcze da radę wytrzymać, ale jednocześnie nie chciał zacząć pieprzyć młodego Blacka w tym stanie, kiedy ten był nieobecny myślami, wciąż przeżywając ostatni orgazm.

Im więcej jednak pocałunków składał na czerwonych wargach chłopca, tym głośniej ten zdawał się odpowiadać. W końcu dłonie Regulusa zaczęły wodzić po bladych plecach albinosa, a jego nogi zacisnęły się na biodrach chłopaka na nim. Ciemnowłosy odpowiedział na kolejny pełen pasji pocałunek, wbijając palce w łopatki basisty. William przygryzł wargę Blacka, wywołując kolejny dreszcz, który na chwilę wykręcił mu palce u stóp.

Gitarzysta zerknął w dół, odnajdując wzrokiem wzwód białowłosego, na którym tkwił już kondom obficie pokryty lubrykantem. Brunet wydał z siebie głośne sapnięcie.

– To nie wyjdzie – obwieścił w pełni pewny swoich słów. – To nie będzie pasować.

– Myślę, że w twój spragniony uwagi tyłeczek przy odrobinie wysiłku weszłyby nawet dwa takie, słodziaku. – William wgryzł się delikatnie w linię szczęki Blacka, roześmiany. Zastanawiał się, czy gdyby policzki gitarzysty nie były tak zaróżowione, zaczerwieniłyby się mocniej pod wpływem tych słów.

W końcu jednak, przymykając oczy, nakierował swoją erekcję na wejście chłopaka i naparł na nie, czując, jak całe ciało ciemnowłosego spina się w drżącą masę napiętych mięśni.

– Nie mogę, to za dużo. Wszystko jest takie… – Regulus nie mógł się wysłowić, nie wiedząc jak określić uczucie rozognienia w miejscach, które drażnił pieszczotami William. Przeszywało go ono na wskroś, będąc impulsem, rozchodzącym się w mgnieniu oka po całym jego ciele. Pamiętał ten tępy ból z łazienki w studiu, kiedy basista zaraz po pierwszym orgazmie, zabrał się do spowodowania kolejnego.

– Rozluźnij się, oszaleję, jeśli cię teraz nie wypróbuje, Reg. – Albinos pokręcił głową, wpatrzony w stalowe tęczówki Blacka. W głowie bruneta odżyło wspomnienie sprzed dwóch tygodni, kiedy to dziwne uczucie dręczące całe jego ciało zaczęło płynnie przechodzić w ekstazę. Zastanawiał się, jak będzie tym razem.

Nagle główka penisa Williama niespodziewanie wsunęła się w gitarzystę, powodując tępy ból, rozchodzący się po jego pachwinach. Regulus wstrzymał oddech, odchylając głowę w tył i zaciskając dłonie na ramionach albinosa.

– Spokojnie – basista szepnął mu do ucha, całując je czule. – Jesteś taki słodki, Reg.

Z ust młodszego chłopaka uciekł zdesperowany jęk. Black chwycił białe włosy Willa w mocny uścisk.

– Irytuje cię to, że nazywam cię słodkim? To też słodkie – w głosie albinosa słychać było uśmiech, gdy całował smukłą szczękę gitarzysty.

Biodra bruneta drgnęły niespokojnie, kiedy białowłosy zaczął minimalnie poruszać biodrami, bujając nimi w przód i tył, a jego palce zacisnęły się na nabrzmiałych sutkach Regulusa. William przygryzł wargę, czując jak gorąca ciasnota ssie końcówkę jego członka, wysyłając serię przyjemnych dreszczy wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa.

Centymetr po centymetrze basista wsuwał się w ciało niższego chłopaka, którego bezwstydne jęczenie sprawiało, że albinos już chciał znaleźć się cały wewnątrz pulsującego ciała wijącego się pod nim. Tak naprawdę powstrzymywał się resztkami sił i w tamtym momencie już sobie nie ufał. W jego głowie wirowały sceny, w których nieziemskie szare oczy Blacka błyszczą desperacko, prosząc o więcej, a krótko przycięte paznokcie młodszego chłopaka wbijają się głęboko w skórę na plecach basisty, zostawiając długie, czerwone szramy.

Wsuwając się w całości w drżące ciało gitarzysty, William pozwolił sobie na mocniejsze wypchnięcie bioder w przód. To wywołało kolejny jęk, który wyższy mężczyzna szybko złapał w usta, przyciskając je do warg słodkiego Regulusa.

Albinos czuł się znowu jak niedoświadczony dzieciak, zachwycając się ciasnotą i delikatnością wnętrza gitarzysty. Przez chwilę pomyślał, jak obłędne byłoby wsadzenie Blackowi bez włożonej prezerwatywy, ale szybko odegnał tę myśl, karcąc się za zuchwałość.

– Poczekaj chwilę, jesteś… Większy niż myślałem. – Ciemnowłosy wtulił twarz w szyję albinosa, przełykając wstyd wywołany tymi głupimi słowami. Zaraz stęknął pod wpływem niespokojnego ruchu bioder Williama, bardzo subtelnego i z pewnością spowodowanego bardziej odruchem aniżeli wolą basisty.

Albinos był do granic podniecony, a naiwność słów Regulusa na pewno nie pomagała mu się uspokoić. Brunet oparł swoje uniesione w powietrze stopy na plecach starszego chłopaka, obejmując go nimi wkrótce. Wymówił imię białowłosego, zauważając, że ten od dłuższego czasu opiera przerwane pojedynczą zmarszczką czoło na jego ramieniu.

– Umrę. Umrę, bo mnie zabijesz – odpowiedział mu niski głos, kiedy Will zaczął powoli wycofywać się z ciała Blacka. Nie mógł już dłużej wytrzymać i liczył na to, że drugi chłopak jest już gotowy na tyle, by nie zacząć płakać z bólu przy pierwszym pchnięciu. Wraz z pierwszym ruchem starszy mężczyzna uniósł wzrok, by móc spojrzeć na smukłą buzię chłopaka pod nim.

Regulus był śliczny, ze swoimi zaczerwienionymi szyją i twarzą, po których kropelki potu zsuwały się w ciepłe zakamarki pachnącego seksem ciała. Paznokcie ciemnowłosego wbiły się głęboko w skórę basisty, pozostawiając ślady, które na pewno miały być widoczne jeszcze przez parę kolejnych dni. Różowe, półotwarte usta młodego Blacka walczyły o głębsze oddechy, podczas kiedy szare oczy tkwiły zamknięte i nieobecne.

Utrzymywanie swojego wciąż rosnącego entuzjazmu w ryzach zaczynało być bardzo męczące dla Williama, ale myśl o tym, że ignorując potrzeby młodszego chłopaka, nie byłby lepszy od szesnastolatka wciskającego z furią spuszczonego ze smyczy zwierzęcia kutasa w pierwszy podany mu kawałek mięsa, niezmiernie go brzydziła. Gdy więc Regulus zaczął powoli poruszać swoimi drżącymi biodrami, basista zamiast przyspieszyć, skupił się na okrężnych, głębokich pchnięciach, które wkrótce wywołały serię przeciągłych, pełnych spełnienia jęków ciemnowłosego. Nagroda przyszła także w formie błyszczących z podniecenia oczu chłopca, które nagle się uchyliły. Ich usta były tak blisko, że Will mógł poczuć gorący oddech gitarzysty na swoich wargach.

Mężczyźni wpatrywali się w siebie, zamknięci w głębi swoich spojrzeń. Białowłosy nie mógł wyjść z podziwu, jak gitarzysta może tak oszałamiająco dobrze wypadać podczas swojego pierwszego razu. Był przekonany, że on sam, tracąc dziewictwo, był wrzeszczącym wniebogłosy kłębkiem potu i własnej śliny. Patrząc na Blacka, był pewien, że wyglądanie tak nieziemsko w momencie bycia pieprzonym, nie było zgodne z prawem karnym i tym moralnym.

William starał się rozproszyć myślami o paznokciach ciemnowłosego, które ryły czerwone tunele w jego plecach. Nagła wylewność Regulusa, w formie powtarzającego się imienia albinosa, wymawianego przez zaróżowione usta w sposób, który był zarówno niepoprawny jak i rozkoszny, sprawiła, że białowłosy był na skraju obłędu.

Oddechy i nawoływania gitarzysty stawały się coraz głośniejsze i starszy mężczyzna nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że zwiększył tempo do tego stopnia, że tak naprawdę teraz wbijał się bezrozumnie w chętne ciało gitarzysty. Resztkami trzeźwego umysłu zmusił się do przypomnienia sobie o leżącym między ich ciałami wzwodzie Blacka i sięgnął w jego kierunku, wkrótce zamykając go w swojej dłoni. Zaledwie parę pociągnięć wystarczyło, by na jego brzuchu pojawiła się mokra plama, a chłopak pod nim zaczął wić się i skomleć jak pies.

William zacisnął wargi i zmusił się do wstrzymania swoich bioder, koncentrując się na drżących mięśniach ciemnowłosego, masujących jego wzwód. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy może nie powinien wreszcie sobie ulżyć, zamiast zgrywać bohatera, ale szybko zrozumiał, że nie chciał, żeby to wszystko jeszcze się kończyło. Chciał, tak jak mówił wcześniej, pieprzyć Regulusa do nieprzytomności, widząc w jego oczach prośbę o więcej, _jeszcze_ więcej.

Wyszedł więc z ciała chłopca i usiadł na swoich piętach, opierając dłonie na materacu i ściskając w palcach prześcieradło. Odliczał swoje głośne oddechy przez kilkanaście sekund, by wreszcie unieść twarz i spojrzeć na rozłożonego na kołdrze gitarzystę. Znowu zbliżył się do młodego Blacka i zerknął ich czoła razem, czekając, aż szare oczy wrócą z najdalszych zakątków spełnienia i spotkają jego żółte tęczówki. Kiedy brunet wreszcie na niego spojrzał, na jego ustach pojawił się lekki uśmiech.

– Dobrze – powiedział Regulus, odchrząkując, gdy jego głos się załamał. Odepchnął od siebie albinosa, siadając ostrożnie i prostując plecy z pomrukiem, pod wpływem bardzo intensywnego uczucia kumulującego się pomiędzy jego pośladkami.

William uważnie obserwował, jak ciemnowłosy przewraca się na brzuch, unosząc w końcu biodra i zerkając na niego przez ramię.

– Jeszcze raz? – spytał niewinnie, ukrywając pół swojej twarzy za barkiem. Basista zamrugał parokrotnie powiekami, nie dowierzając. – Tylko tym razem dojdź.

Albinos uśmiechnął się szeroko, oblizując swoją górną wargę, i pozbył się zużytej prezerwatywy. Zaraz naciągnął na siebie nową, pokrywając ją także tym razem szczodrą ilością lubrykantu. Sięgnął do wypiętych pośladków chłopaka i ścisnął jeden z nich, ostatecznie łapiąc wąskie biodra w mocnym uścisku. Cieszył się nową pozycją, bo widok ich ciał łączących się znowu w gorącym i ciasnym uścisku sprawił, że jego erekcja drgnęła niespokojnie, domagając się ulgi.

Ostatecznie jednak wszedł cały w ciało Regulusa jednym, mocnym pchnięciem, które pogłębione zostało przyciągnięciem bioder ciemnowłosego bliżej. Gitarzysta wydał z siebie najgłośniejszy tamtego wieczora jęk, ukrywając twarz w mokrej od potu pościeli. Całe jego ciało zatrzęsło się potężnie i William już wiedział, że odnalazł specjalne miejsce, którym doprowadzi Blacka do szczytowania szybciej, niż ten będzie w stanie wymówić całe jego imię w swojej przeciągłej, nieskromnej manierze.

– Tutaj, prawda?

– Tak, proszę! – Ciemnowłosy obejrzał się na partnera bez cienia zawstydzenia w spojrzeniu i wypchnął mocniej pośladki, domagając się kontynuacji.

Basista oblizał wargi i wbił palce w biodra bruneta, dając sobie pozwolenie na wszystko. Dosłownie _wszystko_.

I tak nigdy nie wierzył w metodę małych kroczków.


End file.
